New Years' Eve
by OnlyTony94
Summary: It's New Years' Eve and a heavily pregnant Jacob Black deals with the imminent arrival of his first litter of pups. His mate, Edward, does whatever he can to keep the laboring werewolf comfortable in his moment of need. (Story contains MPreg)


**New Years' Eve  
****An Edward x Jacob MPreg Labor/Birth Story**

New Years' Eve…

For many, a time to reflect on the mistakes that they have made throughout the year. For others, a time to prepare for a fresh start, a new change, a better way of living life. And for some, it is the welcoming of new life into an ever growing, changing world. While all instances applied to Jacob Black, a young werewolf living deep in the forest with his mate Edward Cullen, a century old vampire that the werewolf had imprinted on many months ago; the one that he looked forward to most was the welcoming of new life, his first litter of pups, fathered by his beloved mate.

He still couldn't forget how thrilled Edward was when he revealed to him that he was pregnant. He was more shocked than anything, but when he was finally able to warm up to the idea of becoming a father to a litter of vampire/werewolf pups, he quickly went head over heels in preparing for the imminent arrival of the little ones.

That was two months ago. Now it was just a little passed noon on New Years' Eve and Jacob was laying, uncomfortably, in bed. He tossed and turned slightly as he tried to find a comfortable position on his side, so his huge, full-term, pregnant stomach wasn't adding unnecessary pressure on his back or lungs. Edward lay next to his heavily pregnant mate to comfort him in his condition.

"You okay, babe?" The vampire asked, running a cold hand over Jacob's bare and protruding stomach, the werewolf shivering slightly at the coldness of his mate's touch.

"I'm fine. It's just the pups… The babies… You know what I mean… They're being restless this morning." He said, placing his hand over Edward's, guiding the vampire's hand over the large dome, pausing in specific spots of his stomach so the vampire could feel the strong kicks of their offspring.

"They're going to be really strong… Just like their mommy." He whispered, kissing Jacob gently, a smile on his face.

"And their daddy." Jacob added, chuckling softly as he felt another strong kick, right in the bladder, causing him to grunt aloud.

"What was that?" Edward sat up instantly, prepared for anything, seeing as Jacob's due date had come and gone a week ago, and he anticipated the pups to be born any day now.

"You're babies are attacking my bladder… Could you-"

Without hesitation, Edward was on his feet, lifting the heavily pregnant werewolf out of bed and carrying him into the bathroom.

"I just needed help out of bed!" Jacob protested, chuckling softly as his mate lowered him onto the toilet, the pressure in his pelvis incredibly uncomfortable in this new seated position. He sat there in silence, Edward watching him, making him feel uncomfortable, even though there was no reason for his embarrassed feelings since they had been together for almost three years now.

"Is something wrong, Jacob?" Edward asked, sensing Jacob's feelings of discomfort and embarrassment.

"Well, I can't really go with you watching me." He whispered, holding on to his large stomach on instinct.

"Oh, okay. I can take a hint. I'll be back in ten minutes. Call me if you need anything." He chuckled softly before leaving his mate alone in the bathroom.

When Jacob was sure that Edward was gone, he let out a soft groan, panting softly as his stomach tightened around the puppies inside of him, contracting with pain. This was the fourth contraction he had felt that day, but they were far enough apart that he had no reason to tell Edward that he was in labor yet. He breathed softly, his breathing escalating to short pants as the contraction peaked, until the contraction passed. After the contraction was over, he relieved his bladder and called for Edward who was back within seconds.

"You done?" He asked, noticing a bead of sweat forming on his mate's forehead. He ignored it though, because he knew that his mate had been experiencing hot flashes throughout his pregnancy, so this wasn't unfamiliar to him.

"Yeah, can you just help me up this time? I do need to walk a little bit you know." He said, even though he knew that he already struggled to walk in his condition, but he couldn't imagine how hard it would be now that he was in labor.

Edward nodded and offered the werewolf his hand. Jacob was relieved that Edward was listening to him. He grabbed the vampires hand and grunted loudly as he helped him to his feet, wobbling as he struggled to maintain his balance with the extra weight pulling him forward.

Edward helped his swaying mate steady himself before he began guiding him back to the bed, Jacob waddling slowly, his legs spread wide open to make room for his stomach to hang between his legs.

Jacob was halfway to the bed when he gasped softly, leaning against Edward for support as he felt a large amount of fluid pour from his anus, soaking the sweatpants that he had on and splattering onto the floor underneath him.

"Jacob, are you alright?" Edward asked, immediately lifting Jacob up so he couldn't slip in the fluid beneath the two of them.

"Edward… It's time… My water just broke… The pups are coming… now!" He panted, immediately feeling the pups fall further into his pelvis, crashing against his dilating cervix, causing him to scream in agony as another contraction started. He knew it was only a matter of time, now that his water had broken, the birth was right around the corner.

"I'm scared…" Jacob whispered, tears forming in his eyes as Edward helped the laboring werewolf out of his sweatpants and boxers. Jacob panted as he felt Edward laying him back against some pillows and lifting his legs into his strong hands, the rest of the world fading around them.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here." Edward reassured, as he slid his finger into Jacob's opening, carefully feeling for his progress. Jacob felt relieved having him with him, but that didn't shake the feeling of great fear that he was feeling in that moment.

"Ok, baby. It's time. I need you to push with the next contraction. 1…2…"

Jacob screamed as he pushed with all of his might, everything going black around him. The next thing he heard was the loud cry of a baby as it was brought into the world.**  
**


End file.
